For mobile telephones provided with a TV (television)-viewing function, electric power consumption generally increases during viewing television than during waiting a call, calling, or sending and receiving electronic mail. Continuing to view television leads to a battery drain, and finally to an inoperative state of the mobile telephone. That is, it becomes impossible to perform the original functions of the mobile telephone such as call-waiting, calling, or sending and receiving electronic mail because of the TV-viewing as an additional function. Therefore, in order to solve such a disadvantage, there is proposed a terminal in which TV-viewing is disabled when a battery remaining amount falls below a certain level (See Japanese Patent Laying-open No.H11-184576).